Catching Fire
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together but with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Full Summary inside...
1. The Spark

__**Summary: **Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together. But with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Confusion sets in between the two when Chief Vick decides to send the team to a resort in the mountains to get back on track. More of Shawn's skills are exposed leaving the others with questions. When things start to turn good again Karen Vick brings Zoey and Declan to the mix to spice things up. Sequel to "The Hunger Games". Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

__**A/N:**As promised here is the second Episode hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time On Psych<strong>_

_"Whoa you can hunt?" Juliet asked Shawn._

_"Only birds maybe a deer during the season," Shawn said loading a bow._

_"How accurate are you?" Declan asked._

_"100% accurate." Shawn said._

_"No way," Declan said Shawn nodded his head._

_"You see that raven?" Shawn asked pointing in a tree Juliet and Declan nodded. Shawn raised the bow and aimed. He let the string go and the arrow flew through the air hitting the raven directly in the eye._

_"I guess but where do we go from here?" Juliet asked both of them leaning towards each other slowly._

_"I don't know," Shawn said closing the gap and kissing her._

_"Maybe because I didn't… love you as much as I do now." Juliet whispered._

_"You love me?" Shawn said._

_"Yes Shawn I do. I love you okay? Are you happy?" Juliet snapped._

_"All I'm saying is this was a mistake Shawn I'm still with Declan and I had sex with you."_

_"Jules I know it's not the right time but…" He started._

_"No Shawn I don't cheat when I'm with someone. Especially when he loves me and can give me what I want and need. I don't sleep with co-workers Shawn." Juliet said pulling the rest of her clothes on._

_"Co-workers? How can you say we are co-workers when less than 10 minutes ago you were shouting my name with pleasure." Shawn said._

_"It was a mistake Shawn," Juliet said._

_"You said you loved me," Shawn said._

_"I lied okay? I mean who could honestly love you? I never could love you. You are just stupid for thinking that I could." Juliet Snapped. _

_"Yes you can once you are out of this place you can take me dinner." Zoey said with a grin and Shawn laughed._

_"Alright it's a date," Shawn said._

* * *

><p>"Shawn get your phone," Zoey mumbled.<p>

"Let it go to voice mall," Shawn said turning towards her.

"Just answer it," Zoey said opening her blue eyes and looking into Shawn's green ones.

"Alright…" Shawn rolled over and picked up his IPhone Zoey put her head on his chest.

"Shawn Spencer," Shawn said he was silent for a few minutes before hanging up.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"That was the chief they have a case they need me for." Shawn said getting up and starting to pull on some boxers and pants.

"Get back in bed it's too cold." Zoey whined.

"I wish I could but they really need my help," Shawn said kissing Zoey's head.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" Zoey asked and Shawn nodded.

"That would be lovely my dear." Shawn said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Damn it's so cold," Zoey said turning the heat up in the car.<p>

"Zoe if you turn it anymore I will literally catch on fire," Shawn said.

"That's because you are wearing a fuckin snow jacket." Zoey said.

"Would you like my jacket?" Shawn asked taking his jacket off and putting it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Zoey said parking next to a cruiser whose blue and red lights were flashing.

"Alright do you want me stay here?" Zoey asked looking at Shawn who was standing in front of her window.

"No I can get a ride with Gus." Shawn said sticking his head in the car and kissing her.

"Be careful okay?" Zoey said her hand on Shawn's cheek.

"I promise my love." Shawn said kissing her hand.

"Spencer!" Carlton Lassiter screamed Shawn waved at him and turned back to Zoey.

"Meet you for lunch?" Zoey asked.

"How about breakfast?" Shawn countered.

"Deal," They shared a kiss before Zoey pulled away and Shawn walked over to Carlton and Juliet O'Hara. After what had happened in the cave Juliet went on her trip with Declan, Shawn went out with Zoey and they had now been dating for almost 5 months. Things between Shawn and Juliet were awkward they rarely looked at each other.

"Spencer zip up your pants," Carlton said sighing Shawn looked down and zipped up his zipper.

"Lassie I know you want my man candy but you cannot have it." Shawn said placing a hand on Carlton's shoulder.

"I don't even know what Man candy is," Carlton said as Gus walked next to Shawn who quirked an eyebrow.

"Eww Spencer ew," Carlton said.

"Can we get to the dead body?" Gus asked.

"Yes please," Juliet said.

"We haven't gotten and I.D for him yet. But we know he's married and has 2 kids." Juliet said.

"Wait Shawn isn't that Brian Fuller?" Gus asked looking at Shawn. Shawn took out him phone and he texted someone.

"Shawn…" Gus took Shawn's phone.

"Alright yes that looks like Brian Fuller," Shawn said.

"You know him?" Carlton.

"Yeah he's a sponsor for Zoeys team. He pays for almost all of their team expenses. I met him last month," Shawn said looking down at Brian Fuller.

"Are you sure?" Chief Vick asked.

"I'm pretty sure I mean he kept flirting with people," Shawn said as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned Zoey was looking at him.

"What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Is that Brian Fuller?" Carlton asked pointing at the body. Zoey bent down next to the body and nodded tears filling her eyes.

"So we have positive I.D on the body." Juliet said writing down some information. Shawn looked at the body and saw a red hair on Brian's jacket. He put a hand to his temple.

"I'm getting something," He said taking a deep breath.

"What is it Mr. Spencer?" Chief asked Zoey looked at Shawn she knew his secret after he told her.

"Fire… wait Cocaine… no Coca-Cola…." Shawn said and Gus looked at him.

"Red?" Zoey asked and Shawn nodded.

"How did you get Red from Fire, Cocaine and Coca-Cola?" Carlton asked Zoey.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

* * *

><p>Its a little slow sorry<p> 


	2. Regretful Tears

**Summary: **Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together. But with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Confusion sets in between the two when Chief Vick decides to send the team to a resort in the mountains to get back on track. More of Shawn's skills are exposed leaving the others with questions. When things start to turn good again Karen Vick brings Zoey and Declan to the mix to spice things up. Sequel to "The Hunger Games". Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **Some Shules in this. I changed it from a resort to a retreat insted. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"So Brian Fuller is dead," Chief Vick said and Shawn yawned. They had been working for at least 15 hours on this case and he needed about 10 hours just to function like a normal person.<p>

"And…" Carlton started before Shawn tuned out his voice. Shawn keep trying to look at Zoey who sitting across from him but he kept looking back at Juliet and he didn't know why.

"Mr. Spencer?... Shawn!" Chief Vick making Shawn jump.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You know we caught the man at least 10 minutes ago?" Gus said. Shawn looked at the clock he had zoned out for about half an hour.

"Wow no I didn't," Shawn yawned.

"Alright well at least you are awake for the next part. Mr. Spencer, Guster, O'Hara and Lassiter you four will be sent to a retreat…" Before she could finish they were all protesting.

"Chief you can't do that!" Carlton yelled.

"No way," Gus said.

"Not gonna happen," Juliet said.

"Nope," Shawn said.

"Yes I can do that and it will happen. Ever since that accident five months ago you four have been acting really strange. And it's affecting your work so it must be fixed. Tomorrow I want all of you here and ready to go by eight O'clock. Understand?" Chief asked looking at Shawn.

"Eight in the morning so you aren't confused Mr. Spencer," Chief said and Shawn sighed. He was going to spend the weekend with Zoey in bed.

"I'm not that stupid," Shawn huffed walking out of the office and Zoey stood walking over to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," Zoey said wrapping her arms around his left arm and putting her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey what are you up to?" Shawn said as they walked out of the station.

"Um I am currently hanging out with my boyfriend," Zoey said and Shawn nodded.

"Really? Tell me about him he sounds fantastic," Shawn said as they turned onto the boardwalk.

"Oh he's very nice. Very good looking, pliantly of muscles so when he stretches they flex. A very poor appetite but he looks super sexy. He's a magician in bed what else can I say?" She said looking at Shawn and smiling.

"Okay Ms. Kershaw here's a question could I compete with this guy?" Shawn teased.

"No you can't Mr. Spencer… he's much better," Zoey teased back kissing Shawn's cheek.

"Mhm and what do you want?" Shawn asked.

"Ice cream," Zoey said with a smile and Shawn laughed. He took out his wallet and handed it to her.

"Pineapple I know." Zoey said winking at him and walking to the ice cream vendor.

"Shawn," A voice said Shawn turned and came face to face with Declan Rand.

"Declan hi," Shawn said as he noticed Juliet by Declan's side.

"What are you doing here?" Declan asked.

"Just walking around." Shawn shrugged.

"Shawn!" Shawn turned Zoey was waving at him to come over there.

"I gotta go see you late Dec," Shawn said turning and walking quickly to Zoey.

"You're in a hurry," Zoey said with a frown.

"Forget about it did you get the ice cream?"

"Yes I did," She handed Shawn a pineapple Popsicle and he stuck it in his mouth looking back at Juliet and Declan. Juliet was looking at him her eyes met his. She looked sad and regretful. Declan was talking about something but she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster are here, along with my Detectives." Chief Vick said. They were standing in front of the station a bus was waiting to take them up into the mountains.<p>

"As part of this exercise you will ride next to your partner on the bus." Vick said as no one spoke.

"Have fun I guess." Vick said as the four bordered the bus. Gus and Carlton sat at the front and started talking about tap dancing. Shawn went to the way back and sat in the seat. Juliet slowly walked over to him and sat across from him. Shawn looked outside the window as it started to rain the sky had already turned grey. Shawn saw Zoey wave and blow a kiss. Shawn smiled and waved back but he didn't blow a kiss. After a few minutes onto the road Shawn fell asleep.

_Juliet was panting and lying on his chest, he was holding her close._

"_That… That was amazing," Juliet said kissing his chest._

"_Why haven't we tried that sooner?" Shawn asked stroking her bare back._

"_Who knows but we were idiots." Juliet mumbled._

"_Jules I want you to know… this wasn't just a quickie for me. I really love you Juliet and I want to take you on a proper date." Shawn said. Juliet moved her head and looked at him before moving off of him and starting to get dressed. She was still panting heavily as was he._

_"I can't believe we just did that," Juliet said panting._

_"Yes you can," Shawn said panting as well._

_"But in a cave? When your hurt?" Juliet said putting her bra on._

_"I'm not complaining," Shawn said watching her._

_"How can you after what we just did?" Juliet asked Shawn pulled her close to him and kissed her lips._

_"Are you regretting this Jules?" He asked when she pulled away._

_"All I'm saying is this was a mistake Shawn I'm still with Declan and I had sex with you."_

_"Jules I know it's not the right time but…" He started._

_"No Shawn I don't cheat when I'm with someone. Especially when he loves me and can give me what I want and need. I don't sleep with co-workers Shawn." Juliet said pulling the rest of her clothes on._

_"Co-workers? How can you say we are co-workers when less than 10 minutes ago you were shouting my name with pleasure." Shawn said._

_"It was a mistake Shawn," Juliet said._

_"You said you loved me," Shawn said._

_"I lied okay? I mean who could honestly love you? I never could love you. You are just stupid for thinking that I could." She spat._

Shawn woke up his head on the cold glass window. He hadn't had that dream in a few months. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked outside it was dark. He looked at Carlton and Gus who were still talking; he looked at Juliet who was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked softly sitting next to her when he realized she was crying.

"I can't do this anymore Shawn," Juliet said not looking at him.

"Do what?" Shawn asked.

"You know what. After what happened in the cave. I can't handle it Shawn," Juliet started to sob harder. Shawn did this on instinct he pulled her into his chest and she let him. He held her and rubber circles on her back while she cried.


	3. I'm Sexy And I Know It

**Summary: **Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together. But with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Confusion sets in between the two when Chief Vick decides to send the team to a resort in the mountains to get back on track. More of Shawn's skills are exposed leaving the others with questions. When things start to turn good again Karen Vick brings Zoey and Declan to the mix to spice things up. Sequel to "The Hunger Games". Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **Okay not much Shules in this a little in the beginning but not much.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Juliet had fallen asleep still in his arms. He liked it Juliet felt right in his arms. His phone vibrated and he picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Hey baby," Zoey said and Shawn smiled.

"Hey what's up?" Shawn asked a smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing I just miss you so much," Zoey said and he could help but let his smile grow wider until he felt Juliet shift in his arms and he looked down. He slowly stood up so he wouldn't disturb Juliet and he went back to his original seat.

"I miss you too," Shawn said and he heard Zoey chuckle.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Zoey asked.

"Nope for all I know I'm in France," Shawn said.

"Oh don't threaten me with a good time," Zoey laughed and so did Shawn.

"I really miss you," Shawn said seriously.

"I miss you too but hey it's only for a few days right?"

"Yeah but Zoe we are in the part of a relationship where being away hurts." Shawn said.

"Yeah it does. I love you Shawn,"

"I love you too Zoe,"

"You should get some sleep I don't need you dying in the woods because I can't save your ass this time." Zoey went back to playfulness.

"Well my ass is grateful." Shawn said.

"I'll talk you later right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah of course you will love you," Shawn said.

"Love you more," Zoey hung up and Shawn put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Juliet's big blue eyes as she watched him. They didn't say anything until Juliet rolled onto her side her back to him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the retreat the next morning. It was sunny and bright humid to.<p>

"Where are we?" Carlton asked.

"Hatch Utah," The Driver said shutting the doors and driving away.

"What is Hatch Utah?" Shawn asked.

"About 17 minutes from Panguitch," A man said walking out of a restaurant.

"And that helps?" Shawn asked the man.

"No but I gave it a shot. I'm Gary Burkett," Gary took out his hand and offered it to Shawn who looked at it.

"I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter," Carlton said taking Gary's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet ya," Gary said.

"Why don't you guys follow me and I'll get you to your rooms?" Gary said as he started walking to the motel. Gus and Carlton followed Gary with their luggage. Shawn picked up his and Juliet's before following them Juliet walked behind him.

"Alright which of you is Burton Guster?" Gary asked looking up.

"I am," Gus said.

"You and Detective Lassiter will be rooming together in room 5." Gary handed them a key they left to go look for their room.

"So you must be Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara?" Gary assumed looking at them.

"Yes we are who wants to know?" Shawn asked frowning.

"I just need to give you your key," Gary said.

"You two will be in room 9," Gary handed Juliet the key.

"Wait room 9 as in one room?" Juliet asked.

"That can't be," Shawn said.

"I can check here…"Gary said doing something on the computer.

"Nope it says one room two beds," Gary said.

"At least Chief gave us two beds." Shawn said opening the door to room 9.

"But one room?" Juliet asked walking in slowly.

"It's better than one room and one bed," Shawn said putting the luggage on the ground.

"Let's get this weekend over with." Juliet mumbled walking outside.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are going to be responsible for mowing this whole lot." Gary said pointing to a green field.<p>

"What? Are you serious!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yup," Gary said getting out the equipment.

"I can't do this I don't do anything!" Shawn yelled.

"It's true he doesn't even use the bathroom he uses a diaper," Gus said and Shawn pushed him.

"I do not!" Shawn yelled.

"Do to!" Gus yelled back and they started fighting. Shawn and Gus rolled around on the ground yelling and kicking each other. Carlton and Juliet rolled their eyes before Carlton pulled them off each other.

"You two better stop." Carlton yelled as Shawn went to hit Gus.

"You guys can't fight near the equipment," Gary said.

"We'll be splitting up anyways," Carlton said keeping an eye on Shawn.

"Alright get to work," Gary said getting in his truck and driving away.

"O'Hara take Spencer and get started. Come on Guster!" Carlton screamed walking to the right Gus following him.

"Come on Shawn," Juliet said as they started to work.

* * *

><p>After about 7 hours they had gotten half of the field done. Juliet and Carlton were taking a break they were drinking water. Gus soon came and joined them he was carrying a shirt.<p>

"Whose shirt is that?" Carlton asked Gus handing him a water bottle.

"It's Shawn's he says if he's going to work he's going to look sexy doing it." Gus said putting the shirt on the bed of the truck.

"Where is Spencer?" Carlton asked looking around.

"He's down by the river." Gus said finishing his water bottle. Juliet looked into the distance and saw Shawn moving around working.

"Wow that was a lot of work," Shawn yawned getting into the bed of the truck next to Gus.

"Did you have to do it shirtless?" Gus asked.

"Gus I'm sexy and I know it. You are sexy and you know you just won't admit it," Shawn said placing a hand on Gus's shoulder.

"You did not just quote LMFAO's 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'?" Gus said looking at his best friend.

"You know it," Shawn said and Gus rolled his eyes.

"How's your wrist?" Gus asked Shawn had gotten his cast off 2 months ago.

"It hurts from time to time but I'm alright," Shawn shrugged and downed another water.

"Dude that was like your tenth water," Gus pointed out.

"Yeah and I really need to pee so step on it Lassie!" Shawn yelled banging on the window causing Carlton to drive faster than stop suddenly making Shawn and Gus hit the window.

"Oww," Shawn moaned holding his wrist.

"Not again," Gus sighed.

"Why is it always my wrist?" Shawn asked looking at Gus who shrugged.

"Guys what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Shawn broke his wrist… again." Gus said.

"It was Lassie's fault," Shawn said and Carlton laughed.

* * *

><p>So I have a poll for my readers<p>

1. Does Shawn stay with Zoey or Does he go with Juliet?

2. More Shawn whump? Jules whump? Maybe some Gus whump?

3. Declan and Zoey come up and room together?

Answer one or all of the questions I await your replay


	4. Openings And Closings And Some Danger

**Summary: **Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together. But with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Confusion sets in between the two when Chief Vick decides to send the team to a resort in the mountains to get back on track. More of Shawn's skills are exposed leaving the others with questions. When things start to turn good again Karen Vick brings Zoey and Declan to the mix to spice things up. Sequel to "The Hunger Games". Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **Alright for those of you who wanted some Shules I think you will like this chapter. For those of you who hate Zoey and Declan you may be happy or sad. It's all up to you guys.

* * *

><p>"Are you accident prone or something?" Gary asked Shawn. They were sitting in the restaurant that Gary and his wife Tina owned.<p>

"No he's not he is just a big moron." Gus said.

"I am not accident prone nor am I a moron." Shawn defended.

"Let's see you broke your wrist." Gary said.

"That was Lassie's fault."

"You got stung by bees," Carlton said.

"They were bipolar totally their fault," Shawn said.

"You burned your hand working the stove," Gus said.

"That stove holds a grudge." Shawn said.

"You banged your head on the glass window while you were cleaning it." Juliet chuckled.

"The glass wanted me to see something and I got to close to it." Shawn said rubbing his forehead, they all laughed.

"You are funny Shawn," Tina said putting some pineapple in front of him.

"Thank you Tina," Shawn said and Gus laughed harder.

"Hello?" A voice called. They turned Declan Rand and Zoey Kershaw were standing there.

"Zoey?" Shawn asked and Zoey walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"The Chief told us to come up." Declan said sitting next to Juliet.

"That's right I got a call from the Chief they are in room…" Tina thought for a couple of seconds.

"12 they are rooming together," Tina said smiling.

"We are?" Zoey asked kind of shocked.

"Is that a problem?" Gary asked.

"Of course not," Zoey said scooting closer to Shawn.

* * *

><p>"Okay it's an easy challenge," Gary said. They were down by the river 3 boats were sitting in the water.<p>

"All you have to do is paddle down the river through the rapids and get off before you hit the waterfall." Gary said.

"No," Shawn said from behind Juliet in the middle boat.

"Why not?" Gus asked looking back at his friend from the left.

"Because I'm in red," Shawn stated.

"And?" Carlton said annoyed.

"Something always happens to the guy red," Shawn said.

"Not true," Juliet said.

"Jules have you seen Star Trek? The guy in red always dies first," Shawn said.

"Shawn you will be completely fine," Gary assured and Shawn nodded.

"Alright get ready. Get set. Go!"Gary yelled. They all started paddling at the same time heading down the river.

"Jules right, left, right, left." Shawn said Juliet nodded and followed his instructions. They were in first place followed by Zoey and Declan then Gus and Carlton.

"How strong are the rapids?" Juliet yelled over the tuff waves. The rapids had gotten harder to fight against and Shawn had forgotten to cover his cast with a bag or something so it was wet.

"I don't know!" Shawn yelled back he turned around and saw the others struggling as well. Juliet was completely focused on getting to where Gary was about 4 feet away. She used her paddle to latch on to the little deck and she climbed out of the boat panting. She helped Gary help the others on shore soon they were all laying on the ground panting.

"Shawn I can't believe we did that again," Gus said but he got no replay.

"Shawn?" Gus sat up.

"Where's Shawn?" Gus asked everyone sat up a noticed the Psychic was missing.

"Shawn!" They all started calling. Zoey went back to Shawn's boat and saw how his seat belt had been broken. She was a park ranger so she knew that he had been pulled into the river. She glanced along the rocks and finally saw her boyfriend hanging onto a rock.

"Shawn!" Zoey screamed running across from where he was the others joined her.

"Where is he?" Carlton asked and Zoey pointed him out.

"Shawn are you okay?" Gary asked Shawn gave a thumbs up but he started to get pulled by the rapids.

"What do we do?" Declan asked Zoey thought. Through all of her training her mind came up blank her boyfriend… that was the problem. She had to think of him as a visitor of the park that she had never met before.

"Okay Gary how far till the waterfall?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe a mile," Gary said and Zoey nodded.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was hanging on to dear life… <em><strong>AGAIN<strong>_. Zoey and the others were watching him carefully but he could tell they had no idea what to do. Shawn remembered his dad teaching him something about rapids…

_**August 22 1989**_

"_Shawn do you know what a rapid is?" Henry asked 12 year old Shawn who shook his head._

"_A rapid is a section of a river where the river bed has a relatively steep gradient causing an increase in water velocity and turbulence." Henry said._

"_Okay and?" Shawn asked in his swimming trunks._

"_How do you get out of one?" Henry asked and Shawn shrugged._

"_Alright Shawn what you do is keep your feet on the bottom as much as possible when caught." Henry said and Shawn nodded._

"_Be very careful not to panic that won't help you at all. What I'm telling you to do is try to get on shore by swimming parallel." Henry explained._

"_If you can't do that latch yourself onto a wall and call for help. If you were stupid and went by yourself then you're screwed." Henry said._

"_Dad what if there's a waterfall?" Shawn asked._

"_That is a good question. If there's a waterfall let yourself get carried and try to grab something on the way there. If you have to go down the fall you want to fall like a pencil never on your back or stomach you'll break every bone in your body." Henry said and Shawn nodded._

"_Why do I need to know this?" Shawn asked. Henry pushed Shawn into a boat and pushed the boat into a rapid._

"_Hope you were paying attention!" Henry called _

Shawn looked around he tried to reach for the wall but he couldn't grab it. He dug his feet into the wet mud or whatever it was and he stopped moving as much.

"_All you have to do is paddle down the river through the rapids and get off before you hit the waterfall." Gary said._

So there was a water fall nearby…

"Shawn hold on!" Zoey yelled.

"Sorry Zoe!" Shawn screamed as he let go of the rock and he disappeared as he fell into the rapid.

* * *

><p>"Shawn!" Gus yelled as his friend went under the water.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Declan asked.

"Shawn let go…" Zoey said as she started racing down the path that led to the waterfall. She thanked god she had worn shorts and a tank top that day. She raced alongside the river trying to keep Shawn in sight as he was whisked down. She could hear the others running behind her but she blocked them out she was only focusing on Shawn and the water. She somehow got to the waterfall before Shawn did.

"Shawn grab my hand!" She yelled sticking her hand into the river. Shawn nodded and did his best to swim towards her but with his wrist it was getting harder.

"Come on Spencer!" Carlton screamed. Shawn looked at Zoey and pointed to the fall.

"No don't you dare!" Zoey yelled.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"He's gonna try and… he's gonna try to grab to the rock at the end of the fall." Zoey said. They ran over to where the rocks were. Zoe took off her shoes and went out onto the rock as far as she could go Shawn was approaching fast.

"Take my hand," Zoey said Shawn nodded and he grabbed her hand. The river as still strong she was almost pulled in until Shawn pushed off the ground and launched himself onto the rock.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked him he nodded and started to cough. Zoey helped him stand up and they walked over to the others.

"See Gary guy in red," Shawn said pointing at his now ruined red shirt.

"You are so lucky I was here to save your ass," Zoey said and Shawn nodded.

* * *

><p>After dinner they had all gone down to the RV Park and started a fire.<p>

"Shawn there's something I need to tell you," Zoey said holding Shawn's hand.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"Declan and I… we used to be a couple." Zoey said as Shawn pulled his hand away.

"You what?" Shawn asked.

"It was high school okay. I had a huge crush on him…" Before she continued Shawn started asking questions.

"How long? Why did you break up?"

"We dated since the summer after 8th grade and till the end of senior year in high school. We broke up because we went to different collages he went to New York and I went to Hawaii. The relationship wasn't worth keeping that long distanced." Zoey explained she would never forget Shawn's hurt expression.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I know you hate Declan and I didn't want any more awkwardness between you two."

"It's too late for that," Shawn said standing up and walking over to Gus and Carlton where they were talking about something. Declan and Gary were talking by the fire and Juliet walked over to Zoey.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked Zoey nodded and started crying.

"What happened?" Juliet asked sitting next to Zoey.

"I just… I kept something from Shawn and now he's mad." Zoey said wiping her tears.

"It'll be fine he doesn't stay mad long," Juliet tried to cheer her up.

"I should have just told him about Declan and I," Zoey said forgetting Juliet was dating Declan.

"What about you and Declan?" Juliet asked.

"We used to date in high school. Shawn already hates him and I kept this from him." Zoey said. Juliet turned and looked at Shawn who was standing near a tree not paying attention to anyone. She glanced at Declan who looked at her and gave her a nod knowing what Zoey had just told her.

"Well give Shawn time he'll be angry for a little while then he'll be completely fine." Juliet said and Zoey nodded. Juliet stood up and walked over to Shawn.

"Can I talk to you?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded. Juliet and Shawn walked out of eyesight and earshot.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

"So you know about Zoey and Declan?" She asked and Shawn nodded.

"You do to?" Juliet nodded.

"Look Shawn I'm tired of this awkwardness between us can we get over it and be friends?" Juliet asked.

"Sure Jules." Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

"First Jules I wanna teach you something," He said and Juliet nodded confused.

"When I was a kid a Mockingbird with a cross of a Blue jay would come and sit on my window seal every morning. He sang this beautiful song that I memorized and learned to whistle." Shawn explained and Juliet nodded again.

"I want to teach it to you. Whenever you're in trouble or just need a friend whistle the song." Shawn said and he began whistling the song. Juliet closed her eyes and listened to the song Shawn was whistling. It felt as if she was in heaven the song was just so beautiful. When he was finished he practiced the song with Juliet until she got it right.

"So we're good?" She asked.

"Defiantly," Shawn said and they hugged.

* * *

><p>I will maybe have another chapter up by today (its like 12:45 am here) or wensday at the latest I'm sick so my mind is jumbled... Yeah<p> 


	5. A Moment That Can Change Everything

**Summary: **Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together. But with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Confusion sets in between the two when Chief Vick decides to send the team to a resort in the mountains to get back on track. More of Shawn's skills are exposed leaving the others with questions. When things start to turn good again Karen Vick brings Zoey and Declan to the mix to spice things up. Sequel to "The Hunger Games". Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **I took your reviews and tried to make you all happy. Some Shules in this not much but some. We have a friendship between Lassie and Gus and a moment between Declan and Zoey. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time On Psych<strong>_

_"All I'm saying is this was a mistake Shawn I'm still with Declan and I had sex with you." Juliet said._

_"Jules I know it's not the right time but…" Shawn started._

_"No Shawn I don't cheat when I'm with someone. Especially when he loves me and can give me what I want and need. I don't sleep with co-workers Shawn." Juliet said pulling the rest of her clothes on._

_"Co-workers? How can you say we are co-workers when less than 10 minutes ago you were shouting my name with pleasure." Shawn said._

_"It was a mistake Shawn," Juliet said._

_"You said you loved me," Shawn said._

_"I lied okay? I mean who could honestly love you? I never could love you. You are just stupid for thinking that I could." Juliet Snapped. _

_"Yes you can once you are out of this place you can take me dinner." Zoey said with a grin and Shawn laughed._

_"Alright it's a date," Shawn said._

_"Alright well at least you are awake for the next part. Mr. Spencer, Guster, O'Hara and Lassiter you four will be sent to a retreat…" Chief Vick said._

_"Hello?" A voice called. They turned Declan Rand and Zoey Kershaw were standing there._

_"Zoey?" Shawn asked and Zoey walked over to him._

_"What are you doing here?" Gus asked._

_"The Chief told us to come up." Declan said sitting next to Juliet._

_"What is it?" Shawn asked._

_"Declan and I… we used to be a couple." Zoey said as Shawn pulled his hand away._

"_When I was a kid a Mockingbird with a cross of a Blue jay would come and sit on my window seal every morning. He sang this beautiful song that I memorized and learned to whistle." Shawn explained and Juliet nodded._

_"I want to teach it to you. Whenever you're in trouble or just need a friend whistle the song." Shawn said and he began whistling the song. Juliet closed her eyes and listened to the song Shawn was whistling. It felt as if she was in heaven the song was just so beautiful. When he was finished he practiced the song with Juliet until she got it right._

_"So we're good?" She asked._

_"Defiantly," Shawn said and they hugged._

* * *

><p>"Gus what is with the attitude?" Shawn asked. They were digging a hole in the RV Park for a new pole.<p>

"I don't have one Shawn," Gus snapped. All morning Gus had been acting extremely weird. When Shawn and Juliet were walking down to dig the hole Gus volunteered saying he'd do it.

"Yes you do." Shawn said

"Alright if you must know… How stupid can you be?" Gus yelled throwing the shovel onto the ground.

"Whoa what are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"You and Juliet Shawn. After she said she didn't love you and no one ever would you just become friends again. I've you seen you do stupid stuff but this? Come on Shawn." Gus yelled with rage.

"She said she was sorry. And how did you find out about last night? I didn't tell you anything were you spying on us?" Shawn screamed.

"Yes I was and I told Lassiter,"

"Why would you do that?" Shawn yelled outraged.

"Maybe he can knock some sense into Juliet and get her to leave you alone. I like Juliet I really do but she is somehow affecting you. I can't let that happen." Gus said.

"I can't help it Gus. I have… a soft spot for her. We both know whatever happens if she needs my help I'll be there and…"

"What about Zoey Shawn? She is your girlfriend you love her Shawn." Gus interrupted.

"I do love Zoey but not as much as I want to. No matter what I do I think of Juliet and what she thinks of me." Shawn said.

"Why don't you just switch rooms with Declan? You can room with Zoey and Declan can room with Juliet. Problem solved."

"You don't think I tried that? The same day I found out I was rooming with Jules I talked to Gary he said Chief wanted this arrangement and it was not to be changed. Besides I don't want Declan with her either."

"So you are just gonna keep pining for Juliet and you are going to drag Zoey along?" Gus asked.

"I love Zoey and I love Juliet I just… don't know what to do." Shawn admitted and Gus nodded.

"What should I do Gus?" Shawn asked looking at his best friend.

"I can't tell you that Shawn it's up to you," Gus said and they started working again. They didn't speak for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"So O'Hara are things okay with Spencer?" Carlton asked Juliet. They were unloading a truck of hay and putting it into the barn.<p>

"Yes why?" Juliet asked handing him a barrel of hay.

"Because there was so much tension between you two and now it's gone." Carlton said walking into the barn.

"That is mine and Shawn's business Carlton so stay out of it." Juliet said.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Carlton asked and Juliet dropped the hay on the ground.

"Why would you ask that?" Juliet asked.

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I'm not a child O'Hara," Carlton said picking up the hay.

"No I am not sleeping with Shawn." Juliet said.

"But I know you did once," Carlton said walking into the barn.

"Did he tell you?" Juliet yelled.

"No but Guster did he heard your conversation last night and he told me." Carlton said.

"You both need to mind your own damn business," Juliet said her face turning red.

"O'Hara you are my partner and Spencer… I don't like him but I care about him enough to save him a whole lot of heartache." Carlton said.

"And you think I'll break his heart?"

"You are with Declan… Just so you know I hate him to. But he is a child we both know his relationships last… well not that long. The fact that Kershaw hadn't left yet surprises me…"

"Carlton,"

"Right. You wouldn't be with him a long time O'Hara and when you break up you'll both have to work around each other. And it will just be awkward for Guster and I,"

"So you are just worried about you and Gus?" Juliet asked her face fully red with anger.

"No O'Hara I just… his is with Zoey and you are stringing him and Declan along. Declan loves you, Zoey loves Spencer, Spencer loves you and Zoey, You love him and Declan. Make a choice O'Hara and stick with it." Carlton said walking away from the barn and walking up back towards the hotel. Carlton and Gus met half way and started talking. Juliet wiped her hair out of her face and turned and found Shawn watching her, he waved she waved back.

* * *

><p>Zoey walked into her hotel room after working 6 hours with Declan in the kitchen. While Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassie worked outside Zoey was stuck doing dishes and taking orders without pay. That's right it was free labor. About 3 hours ago on her break she had seen Shawn and Gus arguing about something and about half a mile away Juliet and Lassie got into a fight. She had watched them fight (At separate times) when Lassie walked away Gus did too. Shawn had yelled something at Gus but he didn't go after him.<p>

Juliet had turned and waved in Shawn's direction. She had no idea where Shawn and Juliet were now. Lassie and Gus were in the restaurant eating lunch, Declan was doing something. Zoey let her hair out of its pony tail and Declan walked into the room.

"So that was fun huh?" Declan asked and Zoey nodded. She felt weird about being around Declan she felt as if she was cheating on Shawn when she was around him.

"Are you okay?" Declan asked and Zoey nodded. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She hadn't spoken to Shawn since last night and she was worried about their relationship.

"You sure?" Declan's voice came from behind the door.

"Go away Rand," Zoey growled passing him and going to her bed.

"I'm just worried about you," Declan said.

"I'm fine so stop." Zoey put her hair back up.

"You seem pissed,"

"Yeah at you for you keeping bugging me."

"You can tell me what's making you mad."

"Alright fine I kept our past relationship from Shawn and after I now told him he is pissed because for some reason he hates your guts." Zoey said avoiding Declan's eyes.

"So that's why you are pissed?" Declan asked he was close to Zoey and strangely she wanted him closer completely forgetting about Shawn.

"Yes," She whispered looking up into Declan's eyes and he kissed her. Not only did she let him but she pushed him farther.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Juliet asked Shawn. Shawn was sitting on the deck by the river his feet dangling into the water.<p>

"I just can't concentrate," Shawn said and Juliet nodded. She sat next to him and pulled off her socks and shoes and she put her feet into the water.

"Are you and Gus okay? I saw him earlier he looked pissed." Juliet said looking at Shawn.

"He was just a little mad but he'll get over it," Shawn said.

"He knows Shawn. He told Carlton about it and we fought," Juliet said looking down at the water.

"Yeah he told me… It seems like we can never have good timing." Shawn said.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"I mean Jules ever since we got here I felt closer to you. Like we have a deeper connection and Gus with Lassie hate it." Shawn said.

"I feel closer to you as well Shawn. I have no idea what that means but hopefully it's something good." Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ One more chapter after this than I start the final Episode


	6. Patron Saint

**Summary: **Shawn and Juliet are forced to work on a case together. But with Shawn dating Zoey and Juliet dating Declan how will they make it through? Confusion sets in between the two when Chief Vick decides to send the team to a resort in the mountains to get back on track. More of Shawn's skills are exposed leaving the others with questions. When things start to turn good again Karen Vick brings Zoey and Declan to the mix to spice things up. Sequel to "The Hunger Games". Rated T for Language. Some Shawn whump.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **Here is the final chapter of "Catching Fire". I will hopefully publish "MockingJay" later today or thursday not sure yet.

* * *

><p>"Can we go soon?" Gus asked. They were sitting outside in the RV Park the Chief had come up to see their progress.<p>

"We've been here 2 weeks longer then you said," Juliet said.

"Yeah can we go I need to play Halo," Shawn said and Gus nodded.

"Spencer you played Halo last night on my phone." Carlton sighed.

"Yes but I need my XBOX my baby misses me," Shawn said.

"Your baby is in your dad's closet," Chief said and Shawn gasped.

"How could he… the monster…" Shawn grumbled and Juliet, Gus and even Carlton laughed.

"You can leave tomorrow," Chief said and they all cheered.

"Tonight we party!" Gary said and they all clapped.

"Let's go!" Gus yelled they all jumped up and cheered.

"Let me say something I'm proud of you guys. You used to be rocky, uncooperative but now you are an oiled machine," Chief said and Shawn clapped.

"With your permission Chief I'd like to take more cases at the station." Shawn said and Gus nodded.

"Alright I'll admit it's been dull without you," Chief said and Shawn smiled.

"I will admit it too… Later," Carlton said and Shawn hugged him.

"Get off me Spencer," Carlton said pushing Shawn away from him but Shawn get latched back on and Gus followed they both hugged Carlton and Juliet laughed.

"Chief…" Carlton begged.

"Alright you two off," Chief said try to keep a straight face.

* * *

><p>"Shawn you want another hotdog?" Tina asked and Shawn shook his head. They were all down by the river. They had lit a fire and were celebrating the last night here. Shawn looked around and spotted Zoey sitting by herself. Shawn walked over to her and sat beside her.<p>

"You hungry?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Look Zoe things have been… weird between us and I'm sorry. I over reacted to what you told me and can you give me another chance?" He asked and she looked at him. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her red eyes.

"I would always give you another chance but I don't think you'll want one," She said looking away.

"What are talking about?" Shawn touched her shoulder and she tensed.

"I… I slept with Declan," She said. Shawn sighed and looked back at Declan who was talking to Juliet she looked angry.

"Oh okay," Shawn said.

"And I'm pregnant," Zoey barely got it out before she started crying.

"It's okay Zoe," Shawn said hugging her.

"No it's not okay how can you be so cool about this?" She asked shaking.

"I guess I kind of saw it coming," Shawn said and Zoey nodded.

"I'm sorry Shawn," Zoey said.

"Zoe not that I want to but I think it's best if we break up. I can't be with you knowing that you are carrying Declan's kid," Shawn said and Zoey nodded slowly. Shawn stood up and kissed the top of Zoeys head before turning and walking into woods.

* * *

><p>"Hey Julie can I talk to you?" Declan asked and Juliet nodded they walked a little ways from everyone else.<p>

"Juliet Zoey is pregnant," Declan said and Juliet gasped. She couldn't believe Shawn was going to be a dad…

"And I'm its father," Declan said interrupting her thoughts.

"Wait what?"

"I'm the dad of the baby," Declan said. Juliet wasn't sure if she was happy that Shawn wasn't the dad or if she was upset that Declan was.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked that's all she could out.

"Yeah,"

"I mean Zoey and Shawn they are dating couldn't the baby be his?"

"I asked her that I don't know how but she is positive that the kid is mine." Declan said and Juliet slapped him.

"Good bye Declan," She said storming into the woods.

* * *

><p>Juliet walked through the woods until she came to the deck by the river where Shawn was sitting starring at the water.<p>

"So you know huh?" He asked not looking up and Juliet nodded.

"I'm sorry Shawn," Juliet said sitting next to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Shawn said looking at her.

"I slapped Declan if that helps." Juliet said and Shawn smiled.

"I would have kicked him where the sun don't shine but that would have been too obvious." Juliet laughed with Shawn.

"So where does that leave us?" Shawn asked.

"What does that mean?" Juliet asked.

"I mean… Jules we never have perfect timing but right now… right here we have an opening." He said turning his whole body so he was facing her.

"For us?" She asked and he nodded.

"Remember on the bus here you said you couldn't handle it… what couldn't you handle?" Shawn asked. She barely remembered that night just falling asleep in Shawn's arms then waking up and find him talking to Zoey a big smile on his face.

"Us Shawn. I really regret saying what I said in the cave I guess I was just losing it. I do love you Shawn. Everything I said is the exact opposite. How can someone not love you Shawn? You are just too sweet and caring for someone not to. I think I was just upset because I had gotten pulled into you like a million other girls." Juliet took a deep breath.

"I was mad at myself for getting attached to you when I thought you would just pretend that nothing happened."

"Even after I said I loved you?" Shawn asked taking her hand.

"I didn't believe you at the time…"

"And now?" Shawn looked into her eyes. Juliet looked into his and saw how deep green they were.

"I believe you now Shawn," She said leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back and the world faded away. They broke apart when air was needed. Juliet touched her now swollen lips and she looked at Shawn panting.

"Jules I wanna give you this," Shawn said. He took out a chain from his pocket and handed it to her on the chain was a coin.

"Patron Saint of Police," Juliet read from the coin and Shawn nodded.

"Keep us safe day and night, Give us courage strength and might." Juliet kept reading the coin.

"What's this for?" She asked putting it on.

"Jules I truly do love you and I want you to be protected at all times. I saw this in a shop a few days ago when we went Kanab. I just had to get it for you." Shawn said with a smile.

"Shawn I don't see how Saint Michael as my Patron will help when I have you as my saint," Juliet said looking at Shawn and he smiled.

"It's just a thought Jules," He said and she smiled.

"I love it Shawn," She said leaning in and kissing him again.

* * *

><p>I needed Shawn and Juliet together or "MockingJay" wouldn't make any sense.<p> 


End file.
